That's a pretty long story
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Elle est bien âgée l'Angleterre, elle en a vécu des Noël... Petite sélection des meilleurs. USUK, FRUK


**Disclaimer & A.P** : Une nouvelle fic Hetalia écrite pour les lutins de francis, en réponse à la requête de Terpine =)

Je dévoile mon identité, puisque de toute façon, c'est probablement pas très difficile de me reconnaitre

**

* * *

**

**T H A T S A P R E T T Y L O N G S T O R Y**

**

* * *

**

**I ) The First Christmas.**

_Out of the blue  
There I met you  
Showed me a life I can't see without you  
And there's just no way  
That I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
Nobody can renew me like you_

**_XVIIe siècle_.**

L'hiver s'annonçait à peine et pourtant pesait déjà sur le Manoir sans vie. Sans vie, car personne ne l'animait, aucune âme ne le réchauffait, et pas une seule dispute n'avait éclaté depuis un mois : chose rare et oh combien inquiétante dans la demeure qu'habitait Arthur Kirkland, maitre incontesté de la querelle, empereur des conflits, dieu de la discorde, et bien d'autres titres glorieux qu'il aimait voir accolés à son patronyme. En ce début d'hiver, l'Angleterre hibernait et, bien qu'elle soit aussi grognon que d'habitude, ne semblait accorder d'importance qu'à l'épaisseur de ses couvertures. Même les conflits agitant la France l'indifféraient, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Le malheur des uns fait l'euphorie des autres, comme on dit. Les serviteurs, valets et dames de chambres ne pouvaient, au fond et non sans une petite pointe d'amertume, que se réjouir de l'étrange humeur de Mister Kirkland. Alors qu'il gisait, presque inerte, dans les tréfonds de son immense lit à baldaquins, eux pouvaient jouer aux cartes et aux dames sans craindre d'être interrompus. Vous pouvez les traitez d'ingrats, d'hypocrites ou de fainéants, mais attendez vous à quelques railleries de leur part... vous n'avez jamais eu à supporter un maitre de l'acabit de Kirkland, vous. Etre oisif, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, constituait un véritable luxe auquel ils n'auraient même pas songé, quelques jours plus tôt. Alors ils ne se posaient pas de question et profitaient de l'instant. Leur seul travail était donc de prendre soin de sa petite colonie hyperactive, ce qui n'avait jamais été une mince affaire. Cependant, ces derniers temps, les astres devaient leur être sacrément favorables car Alfred ne faisait aucun bruit, n'avait rien brisé depuis des semaines et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans ses quartiers.

Bien sûr, ils s'en inquiétaient mais n'osaient pas pénétrer dans sa chambre à son insu, sous peine de recevoir un quelconque objet lourd sur le crâne comme cela était commun. Son frère semblait aussi perplexe qu'eux et rechignait à les aider, peut-être par loyauté envers son jumeau dont il se répugnait à divulguer les nombreux secrets.

En somme, l'ambiance était étrange au Manoir, et cela ne changea pas à la Nativité. Évidemment.

Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles évoluées ? On ne fêtait plus guère cette fête païenne que dans les villages de pouilleux ou de pestiférés, car elle avait été interdite. Quant à ce cher Arthur, personne au manoir n'en était certain. Par nostalgie, peut-être lui arrivait-il d'y songer, mais la bienséance lui ordonnait de le taire. Et puis il n'était pas le genre d'homme à le hurler sous les toits, alors on se contentait d'ignorer le 25 décembre.

Généralement.

« Arthur ? Tu boudes ? »

L'anglais leva les yeux de son grimoire pour les poser sur le petit parasite qui occupait le pied de son lit. Il manqua d'objecter, mais ses paroles restèrent suspendues en l'air et rien ne se passa. Quelques instant durant, il regarda Alfred en silence. Son caractère infernal lui dictait de faire déguerpir la colonie une bonne fois pour toutes. Car, détrompez-vous, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait l'importuner dans son demi-sommeil.

« Non, Alfred, tu peux partir. »

Son ton sec et cassant ne sembla cependant pas déconcerter la jeune nation qui, non sans mal, vint se blottir à ses côtés.

« Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Tu es tout seul pour Noël, hein c'est ça ? Et puis t'as pas eu le courage de demander à Francis de venir, hein ? Allez tu peux me dire. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute. T'as qu'à le dire quand ça va pas, et on t'aidera, Matthew et moi. Parfois on dirait que tu fais exprès d'être triste, juste pour qu'on te remarque. C'est les bébés qui font ça, non ? »

Arthur avait toujours été impressionné par la quantité de mots qu'Alfred pouvait déblatérer en une seconde. Visiblement, le jeune garçon n'attendait pas de réponse de son tuteur. Il se lova dans le cou de ce dernier et murmura quelques inaudibles paroles. Arthur en compris la fin.

« Merry Christmas »

**II ) The Second Christmas.**

**1778**_  
When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand_

La bouteille de whisky était la seule chose brillante et attirante de la pièce. Peut-être amusé par cette étrange ironie, mais plus probablement assoiffé à la simple vue du récipient, Arthur s'en empara aussi vivement qu'il pût. Il s'effondra ensuite dans son fauteuil et, ayant bien vite terminé la bouteille, ferma les yeux.

_He will come back_

Il pensait intensément lorsque Francis franchit le pas de la porte, la referma avec délicatesse, et s'assit aux côtés du britannique, toujours sans un bruit. Si on aimait railler la pédanterie des français, leur discrétion, elle, ne pouvait qu'être admirée. Tout comme leur franc-parler, car Francis n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour admirer Arthur en pleine méditation.

« Arthur »

Sa voix claire et assurée fit sursauter le vieux matou somnolant sous le sapin. Francis l'observa quitter la salle clopin-clopant, presque outré qu'un individu étranger à la maison se permette un tel vacarme. Le français ne put réprimer un sourire en songeant que les chats ressemblaient bien souvent à leurs maitres.

« Arthur ? Tu comptes hiberner jusqu'à la nouvelle année ? »

L'intéressé grommela quelques phrases inaudibles, entrouvrit enfin un oeil, puis, considérant un instant Francis, afficha une mine faussement dégoûtée et le referma.

« Je compte hiberner jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Ou que tu meures » murmura-t-il sans une once de cruauté dans la voix.

Francis sourit légèrement, hésitant à répondre car partagé entre la réplique cinglante et la compréhension attendrie. Il opta, comme bien souvent, pour un mélange habile des deux.

« Alors tu vas attendre longtemps. Et puis je ne compte pas partir avant demain, j'ai déjà choisi une chambre. », lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'en face. « Tes domestiques sont bien sympathiques. », poursuivit-il sur le ton de la discussion.

Arthur releva finalement la tête, et fit la moue.

« T'as qu'à rester. Mais je te préviens, ça ne te t'empêchera pas de passer Noël tout seul.

Pourquoi ? Et toi ? Tu vas le passer avec qui ? rétorqua Francis, presque soulagé d'être parvenu au vif du sujet, tu vas te retrouver tout seul et tu le sais. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux Nations tandis que le vieux matou franchit de nouveau le pas de la porte et vint se coucher sur les genoux de Francis.

« Il t'aime bien, il t'as toujours bien aimé », soupira Arthur, « Il l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Il doit lui manquer, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu tout bizarre. » lâcha-t-il avec difficulté.

Francis lui coula un regard complice, avant de poser le chat ronronnant sur le tapis et de se relever. Il s'approcha d'Arthur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Et toi tu as toujours ressemblé à ce vieux chat. Tu verras, il s'en remettra... »

Sans laisser le temps à l'anglais de répondre, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et poursuivit :

« Merry Christmas, Arty »

**I ) The Third Christmas.**

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

**1917**

Une armée de tentes dressées devant un champ de bataille désormais désert, quelques loupiotes discrètes animent le ciel tandis que les soldats exténués rient et pleurent comme au premier jour. Puis le silence tombe, s'étend comme un couvercle sur le camp, l'ambiance à peine gaie s'étiole, et on ne pense plus qu'à la guerre. On fait semblant de dormir, et si l'on somnole, c'est d'un sommeil agité, malsain, fatigant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Arthur.

Il en était de même pour les Nations. Arthur ne dormait plus, et bien que son corps bien particulier lui permettait une telle fantaisie, il paraissait exténué. Pourtant, il ne le devrait pas. Car la guerre était bientôt terminée. Il le savait pertinemment, et ce n'était pas pour le décevoir, car l'issue serait en sa faveur. C'était un trouble bien plus ancien qui le rongeait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » murmurait-il à la toile de sa tente.

Il se retourna brusquement, comme pour impressionner un interlocuteur imaginaire et soupira. Il savait qu'Alfred devait se trouver dans les parages, c'était évident, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à le trouver. Par fierté, par lâcheté, par honte ou par pure rancune, il ne faisait guère la différence. Alors, lassé de tant d'hésitations, il avait rassemblé ce qui lui restait de courage et s'était décidé à adresser la parole à son ex-colonie. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve que lui dire. Arthur observa longuement sa tente, dans l'espoir, peut-être d'y découvrir quelque chose d'utile, puis, découragé, il sortit. Il faisait déjà très sombre et le peu de lumière provenait de lanternes déposées çà et là, par des soldats insomniaques, trop troublés pour dormir, trop fiers pour pleurer. Ou trop émus pour quoi que ce soit. L'anglais sembla un instant étonné d'observer tant d'hommes éveillés, tant de loupiotes brillantes, tant de mots, même. Puis il réalisa qu'il savait quoi dire. Ce qu'il se passa dans son esprit embrumé à ce moment là fut trouble, et ce fut sans trop savoir comment qu'il trouva Alfred. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Arthur se plaça entre lui et une poignée de soldats américains, fit signe à Alfred de venir, et afficha un sourire en demi teinte.

« Ca, ça ne te ressemblait pas », remarqua l'américain, « Tu viens me remercier pour mon aide ? N'en fait rien, voyons, un autel suffira. »

Arthur, qui ne souriait plus réellement mais ne semblait pas déstabilisé, haussa machinalement les épaules, leva son bras, et fit claquer sa main engourdie par le froid contre la joue de son interlocuteur.

« Ca, non plus ça ne me ressemblait pas, tu vois. », rétorqua-t-il, un sourire cette fois sincère aux lèvres, « C'est pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières : c'est aux cadets de saluer leurs ainés. Pas le contraire. Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois. »

Il s'approcha d'Alfred, trop incrédule pour articuler quoi que ce soit, et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Merry Christmas, soldat. »

**IV ) The Fourth Christmas.**

**Inspiré d'un RP entre USA, UK, France et Allemagne, Hetalia RPG.**

**1945**

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head  
Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

La forêt dense et feuillue, même à cette époque de l'année, contribua grandement à sa fuite. Après un face à face désastreux avec Ludwig, Arthur battit en retraite, et s'esquiva jusqu'au manoir voisin, où, normalement, Alfred et Francis l'attendaient. Compressant nerveusement son bras droit, Arthur atteignit enfin les deux immenses portes de la demeure et frappa deux coups sonores. Alors qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer contre la bâtisse, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« Excuse-moi Arthur. Eh mais t'es blessé ! Entre ! » s'exclama Alfred.

Arthur réprima une remarque sarcastique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se laissa guider jusqu'au salon. Il ferma les yeux tandis que son cadet s'occupait de ses blessures et s'engouffra dans un monde mi-onirique, mi-cauchemardesque. La douleur était telle qu'il ne sentait plus rien, sinon quelques frissons. Ses pensées éparses l'empêchaient de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et terriblement attirant. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas, il y avait encore Francis...

« Où est-il ? » murmura-t-il en se relevant faiblement.

Alfred lui adressa un regard interrogateur pour toute réponse.

« Francis. Où est-il ? » s'impatienta Arthur, « Tu étais censé veiller sur lui... à ma place... »

Et puis un rideau noir fut tiré devant ses iris. Plus rien que le vide, le silence complet et angoissant. Un peu par hasard, il comprit qu'il dormait, et il se réveilla peu de temps après. On lui tenait la main d'un côté, on ébouriffait ses cheveux de l'autre.

« Arthur, ça va ? » demanda la voix à peine inquiète de Francis, « Tu semblais bien malade, dans ton sommeil. »

L'anglais afficha un sourire faible, un peu ironique et répondit, après s'être clarifié la gorge :

« J'ai mal dormi oui, mais j'aurais peut-être meilleure mine si tu cessais de me compresser la main. », railla-t-il, « Cela dit... ça n'explique pas ta bonne humeur, Francis. Il me semblait que tu étais plus perturbé hier. », poursuivit-il en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer le nom de Ludwig.

Alfred, qui jusqu'à présent était resté étonnamment silencieux, lança un regard amusé à Francis. Ce dernier semblait hilare. Autant dire qu'Arthur ne comprenait rien et aurait préféré être de la partie.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose peut-être, soupira-t-il.

Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur, la paix. On a gagné, tu te souviens ?. »

Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains, persuadé de vivre un instant trop beau pour être vrai. Puis, comme par enchantement, les souvenirs flous de la Libération, du Débarquement et de la capitulation Allemande lui reparurent.

« T'étais tellement épuisé que tu as dormi des jours entiers.. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. » ajouta Alfred en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Il coula un regard au calendrier voisin.

« Eveillé juste à temps, cela dit : Merry Christmas, tous les deux. »

**V ) The Fifth Christmas.**

_Would you care to sit with me  
For a cup of English tea  
Very twee, very me  
Any sunny morning_

_What a pleasure it would be  
Chatting so delightfully  
__Nanny bakes, fairy cakes  
Every Sunday morning_

**2010**

« Arthur ? », demanda Alfred en relevant le nez de son thé, « Pourquoi est-ce que tes scéances dégustation de thé -quelle idée déjà- ressemblent toujours au début du Portrait de Dorian Gray ? »

C'était une excellente question. Vous connaissez forcément cet incipit exquis, où Lord Henry admire le portrait de Dorian, confortablement installé dans un atelier où l'on peut humer les lilas et le doux parfum des roses. Hautement poétique, presque romantique. Voilà qui ne ressemblait que peu à Arthur, la plupart du temps, mais voilà, ces petites _(mad) tea parties _improvisées avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement raffiné, presque trop.

« Parce que je veux t'enseigner l'art de déguster le thé, Alfred, voyons. »

Évidemment, quoi d'autre ? Son hôte haussa les épaules et arqua un sourcil circonspect.

« M'enseigner l'art de -. Non mais, Arthur, tu blagues. », rétorqua-t-il, très sérieux, « Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, mais je n'ai jamais été un grand amoureux du thé. »

Il fallait ajouter qu'il le savait pertinemment et qu'il avait, par conséquent, forcément d'autres idées moins nobles derrière la tête, et que tout cela ne pourrait conduire qu'à un désastre économique, mais il se tut. Tout était une histoire de pincettes avec Arthur.

« Autant te dire que je pensais clairement à autre chose lorsque tu m'as convié à passer Noël chez toi, poursuivit-t-il.

Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? S'enquit Arthur, visiblement intéressé

Je sais pas moi... une fête. Un repas. Tu sais, ce que font généralement les gens à Noël. »

Arthur esquissa un sourire ravi.

« Tu n'as pas tout vu. La soirée vient de commencer, Alfred.

Il est déjà 19h. Si tu as prévu un tour en hélicoptère, c'est un peu tard.

Tu noteras que je n'ai pas invité Francis, ajouta Arthur avec fierté, car...

...il passe Noël avec Ludwig. »

Un grand silence retomba entre les deux Nations, un de ces silences gênés où l'on sait pertinemment qu'on vient de prononcer les mots fatals. Ceux qui pourraient bien ruiner la soirée. Mais il n'en fut rien, Arthur semblait étrangement guilleret.

« Oui d'accord c'est vrai, mais je ne l'aurais pas invité même s'il s'était retrouvé seul. Je voulais juste passer Noël avec toi. »

Il se releva et enlaça son hôte avec chaleur (pour un anglais, c'est remarquable, hm ?).

« Merry Christmas, Alfred. », dit-il.

Quelques heures et quelques bouteilles après, Alfred aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait également ajouté (et que, par conséquent, l'idée était la sienne) « Et j'ai quelques bouteilles de whiskey dans ma chambre ».

Après, allez savoir.

* * *

Joyeux Noël à vous ~

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé !


End file.
